samandcatbrfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Nathan Kress
Nathan Karl Kress (nascido em 18 de novembro de 1992) é um ator e dublador americano. thumb|306px Biografia Nathan Kress tem d''oi''s irmãos m''a''is velhos, Andrew kress e Kevin Kress. Nathan começou a atuar aos 3 anos de idade.Liindoo <3 ,agora ele ta lindoo de mais ;* Após atuar por um bom tempo, Nathan conseguiu um pequeno emprego de dublador de um personagem no filme Babe: Um porquinho na Cidade aos 6 anos, e quis voltar a ser ator aos 11 anos. Ele também foi selecionado para o papel de Eizan Kaburagi em um dese''n''ho animado da Nickelodeon, Shuriken School. Ele também estrelou no seriado The Suite Life of Zack and Cody como Jamie. Kress, também gostava de atuar em papéis dramáticos House MD, Standoff, e Without a trace. Tambem já fez o filme Gym Teacher:The Movie. No início de 2007, Nathan realizou um curta-metragem, Bag, para o qual ele ganhou um Jury Honorable Mention Award no 168 Hour Film Festival novo. Kress está atualmente interpretando o papel de Freddie Benson na série iCarlydaNickelodeon. 1998 - Babe, um Porquinho na Cidade (Voz) 2005 - Chicken Little (Voz) 2005 - House Scott "Spin" (2ª Temporada , Episódio 6) 2005 - Shuriken School Eizan Kaburagi (Voz) "The Winning Ninja" (1ª Temporada , Episódio 1) 2005–2006 - Beeatriiz miinha liieenda tt.aamool maais 2006 - Standoff Young Matt "Life Support" (1ª Temporada , Episódio 5) 2006 - Drake and Josh como Toplin em "Battle of Panthatar" (4ª Temporada , Episódio 16) 2007 - Notes from the Underbelly como Pequeno Andrew (1 episódio) 2007 - Magnus, Inc. como Jacob ( 1 Episódio ) 2007 - Zack e Cody Gêmeos em ação como Jamie (2ª Temporada, Episódio 35) 2007 - Without a Trace como Barry (5ª Temporada , Episódio 13) 2007–presente - iCarly como Fredward "Freddie" Benson (Todas as Temporadas) 2007 - BAG como Albert (Short Movie) 2008 - Gym Teacher The Movie como Roland Waffle (Filme da Nickelodeon) 2010 - CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Participação Especial como Mason Ward (10ª Temporada , Episódio 15) 2010 - True Jackson, VP - Participação Especial como Principe Gabriel (2ª Temporada , Episódio 13). No dia 25 de abril de 2013 o iCarly acabou, Sua eterna paixão Carly foi embora e ele ficou só. Porém, irá participar do novo seriado Sam & Cat e talvez role um Seddie! Filmes e programas Ano do filme/Outras anotações *1998 - Babe, um Porquinho na Cidade (Voz) *2005 - Chicken Little (Voz) *2005 - House Scott "Spin" (2ª Temporada, Episódio 6) *2005 - Shuriken School Eizan Kaburagi (Voz) "The Winning Ninja" (1ª Temporada, Episódio 1) *2005 - 2006 - Jimm''y Kimmel Live Sketch (Episódio 5) *2006 - Standoff Young Matt "Life Support" (1ª Temporada, Episódio 5) *2006 - Drake & Josh como Toplin em "Battle of Panthatar" (4ª Temporada, Episódio 16) *2007 - Zack e Cody Gêmeos em ação como Jamie (2ª Temporada, Episódio 35) *2007 - Without a Trace como Barry (5ª Temporada, Episódio 13) *2007 - presente - iCarly como Freddie Benson (Todas as Temporadas) *2008 - Gym Teacher The Movie (Filme da Nickelodeon) *2010 - True Jackson, VP - Participação Especial como Príncipe Gabriel em "True Royal" (2ª Temporada, Episódio 13) * 2011 - Game of Your Life como Philip Reese * 2013 - Sam & Cat (Participação Especial) '''CURIOSIDADES' *Trabalhou na série de televisão da Nickelodeon, chamada "iCarly". *Devido ao relacionamento de Sam Puckett e Freddie Benson não ter sido definido em iCarly, foi confirmado fotos de Nathan no set de Sam & Cat, fazendo uma participação especial, para definir o futuro Seddie. *Atualmente namora a atriz e cantora Madisen Hill. *Interpreta o nerd "Freddie Benson" na série "iCarly". *Amigo bem próximo da atriz e cantora Jennette McCurdy. *Muitos fãs acham que Jennette McCurdy e Nathan Kress deveríam namorar devido a grande química que eles têm um com outro. *Seu personagem "Freddie Benson", já namorou com a personagem de Jennette McCurdy "Sam Puckett" (mesmo brigando e dizendo que se odiavam) fazendo essa relação ganhar o nome de Seddie que em pouco tempo se tornou a relação mais apoiada de toda a série "iCarly". *Hoje em dia Nathan Kress e Jennette McCurdy são melhores amigos, mas se consideram irmãos.